The present invention relates to a latch needle for knitting machines or the like having a latch pivotally mounted in a longitudinally extending slot of the needle shaft or shank and a support flanking the longitudinal slot and being recessed relative to the upper edge of the needle shank for supporting an enlarged spine portion of the latch flanking the shank faces thereof. Said support is obtained by an impression or milled recess and is adapted as closely as possible in its rearward position to the abutment of the enlarged spine portion of the latch in order to absorb the impact forces occurring.
The object of the invention is to counteract the increased material stresses in latch and needle shank during the impacting of the latch in the outer rearward position against the support portions of the needle shank which impacts are constantly occurring during knitting operations performed at ever increasing speed.